SETE VIDAS - EPÍLOGO VIDA 4
by DWS
Summary: Aquela era uma realidade onde deuses não existiam e o planeta estava condenado à destruição. Isso mudou, mas só em parte. Dean e Sam ganharam poderes divinos, mas a a Terra continua ameaçada de destruição. CONTINUAÇÃO DE SETE VIDAS-VIDA 4: UMA PEDRA NA MINHA DIREÇÃO.
1. DEUSES INIMIGOS

**_7VERSE : VIDA 4_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 4**__: UMA PEDRA NA MINHA DIREÇÃO_

CAPÍTULO 1

DEUSES INIMIGOS

.

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE:<strong>

Aquela era uma realidade onde deuses não existiam e o planeta estava condenado à destruição. Isso mudou, mas só em parte. Agora deuses existem, mas a a Terra continua ameaçada de destruição. CONTINUAÇÃO DE **SETE VIDAS-VIDA 4 **(www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4).

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 4**)

Em uma realidade alternativa onde o sobrenatural não existe, Dean é um corretor de seguros medíocre, vivendo amargurado o fracasso de seu casamento e a nunca cicatrizada dor da perda prematura do irmão Sam.

A intervenção desastrada do Trickster condena o planeta à destruição. Para que o mundo sobreviva, é necessário que Benjamin, o filho negligenciado deste Dean, volte no tempo e sacrifique a própria existência para salvar Sam. Um novo futuro é criado e, nele, Dean e Sam tornam-se os poderosos Deuses da Luz e da Escuridão.

Benjamin Winchester foi apagado da existência, mas retornou. Primeiro como o misterioso empresário Benjamin Campbell e, depois, como o jovem universitário Mark Lawson. E o futuro ainda guarda muitas surpresas para esse filho que Dean nunca conheceu.

SETE VIDAS se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Em termos de cronologia, situa-se em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. O ano é 2008.

* * *

><p><strong>AGORA<strong>

Enquanto observa Dean imóvel em um canto da sala, sentado no chão na clássica posição de meditação, as pernas cruzadas, o tronco ereto, os olhos fechados, profundamente relaxado e aparentando uma paz profunda, Sam alterna seu estado de humor entre o preocupado e o profundamente irritado.

– Ele está nesta mesma posição há mais de QUATRO MESES.

– Ele está bem. Provavelmente está se familiarizando com seus novos sentidos ampliados.

– Ele não dormiu nem comeu nada esse período todo.

– Eu já falei: ele não precisa. Nem você. Você come apenas porque é o que estava acostumado a fazer e reluta em abandonar os hábitos de sua antiga vida.

– Quando eu mais preciso dele .. ele me deixa sozinho.

– Sam, você NÃO ESTÁ sozinho.

– ESSE é o problema. EU e VOCÊ aqui JUNTOS. É horrível sentir-se um NADA. Ser apenas uma parte ÍNFIMA de um outro ser.

– Sam, você não é uma parte ÍNFIMA de mim. É uma parte importante. Fundamental. Você é mais importante para mim, do que eu posso vir a ser para você. Você estava harmonia com a sua condição humana. Com o inevitável processo de envelhecimento e morte. Com a perspectiva de continuar existindo num plano espiritual após a morte do corpo físico. Eu é que não me acostumaria mais a ter a minha consciência habitando solitária o núcleo do planeta. À permanente escuridão. Aos ciclos do tempo geológico.

– Você não entende. Claro, como poderia? Eu me sinto ESMAGADO. É tudo muito diferente. São sensações muito estranhas. Emoções muito fortes. Emoções destrutivas que eu SEI que preciso sufocar dentro de mim. Eu preciso me manter o tempo todo concentrado. Eu sinto que qualquer descuido, eu vou explodir. Tenho muito MEDO de perder o controle. Medo de fraquejar e extravasar toda a minha fúria. Isso seria catastrófico. Milhões morreriam. Mas, por outro lado ..

– Fale, Sam. É importante que ponha em palavras. Que entenda o que está sentindo.

– O peso da responsabilidade por todas estas vidas é INSUPORTÁVEL. Eu digo para mim mesmo que não é isso que eu quero, mas me pego toda hora desejando que MORRAM. Que morram TODOS. Só para me livrar deste peso que colocaram sobre meus ombros. Então, eu me sinto culpado e me obrigo a me conter mais ainda. Para resistir ao desejo de destruir a TUDO e a TODOS à minha volta. Eu me sinto péssimo. Uma pessoa horrível. Teria sido muito melhor eu ter morrido na queda.

– Não era somente a sua vida que estava em jogo. Eram as vidas de todos no planeta.

– Sei disso. Mas, mesmo assim, eu deveria ter sido consultado. O Dean não tinha o direito de decidir por nós dois.

– Teria sido diferente? Escolheria condenar todo o planeta?

– Não sei. Acho que não. Acho que acabaria sendo como foi. Afinal, ao dizer 'SIM' eu não saberia o que me esperava. Não saberia da dor da transformação. Que seria queimado vivo. Que teria cada partícula arrancada do corpo. Que teria cada célula explodida. Foram algumas horas, mas pareceram SÉCULOS de dor indescritível.

– É tudo muito recente. Você ainda não teve tempo de se acostumar a esse novo corpo. A explorar seus novos sentidos. A descobrir as maravilhas de que é capaz. Precisa acalmar sua mente. Acredite, vai passar.

– Você diz isso porque NÃO SABE o que estou sentindo.

– Claro que sei. Como eu poderia não saber? Nós compartilhamos o mesmo corpo. Eu compartilhei e compartilho de todas essas dores, de todas essas emoções. E elas não são novas para mim. Elas estão comigo há um tempo tão longo que você descreveria como uma eternidade. E você não as está contendo sozinho. A maior parte da carga está comigo. Pode relaxar. Ninguém vai morrer. Eu não vou deixar.

– É isso que me espera? Sofrer por toda a eternidade?

– SERIA, se você estivesse sozinho como eu estive um dia. Mas, não é da sua natureza ter sentimentos destrutivos. Você vai dominar esses sentimentos negativos. E, ao se libertar, vai me libertar também. E, um dia, estaremos tão integrados que seremos um só. Você vai se acostumar com o som do lento fluxo de metal derretido no interior do planeta. Com as flutuações do campo magnético terrestre ao interagir com o Sol. Com a violenta colisão das massas continentais. Vai ser tão natural quanto era sentir o sangue fluindo pelas suas artérias. Quanto era escutar as batidas do seu coração.

– Que eu não tenho mais. Não existe mais sangue fluindo no meu corpo. Não existe mais um coração dentro do meu peito.

– É verdade, não existe. Mas, você ainda pode amar. Igual a antes. Mais do que antes. Você amava seu irmão e, por mais que esteja com seus sentimentos em turbilhão, ainda o ama e, através de você, eu também posso amar meu irmão.

– Sim, meus sentimentos estão embaralhados. Eu não me reconheço mais. Não sei mais quem eu sou ou o que eu realmente quero. Se me perguntassem nesse momento, eu diria que não amo ninguém. Pelo contrário. Eu odeio o mundo. E também não me sinto nem um pouco amado.

– Seu irmão agiu pensando no que era melhor para você e no que era melhor para o mundo.

– NÃO. Até pode parecer que foi uma decisão altruísta dele, mas não foi. Foi uma escolha EGOÍSTA. ELE não queria se sentir sozinho. Ele fez por ELE mesmo, não por mim. Não pelo mundo. EU estou pagando o preço. Para ELE parece estar sendo muito fácil. Olhe para ele. ELE está em paz. ELE está muito bem e está pouco se importando em como eu estou.

– Sam, você está ressentido. A mudança foi traumática. Você está passando pelo estágio da negação. Se aceite como é agora. Volte a se amar. Me aceite como parte de você.

– ACEITAR? Sim, devo me aceitar como sou agora. Aceitar meu destino como Deus da Escuridão. Aceitar que existo para confrontar a Luz. Aceitar que os Deuses da Luz e da Escuridão estarão sempre em conflito. Eternos INIMIGOS. Esse é o meu destino e eu o ACEITO.

Não, Sam. NÃO É. O seu .. O NOSSO destino NÃO É esse. Pode ter sido um dia, mas não é mais. Esse destino já foi mudado uma vez. E, JUNTOS, nós vamos mudá-lo de novo. Os Deuses da Luz e da Escuridão vão ser mais uma vez apenas aquilo que foi determinado que seriam no nascimento: IRMÃOS. Apenas IRMÃOS.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCLARECIMENTO <strong>(SPOILER PARA QUEM NÃO ACOMPANHOU VIDA 4)**:**

O interlocutor de Sam é Hod (ou Hodur). Sam e Hodur fundidos de corpo e alma são agora uma única entidade. Assim como Dean e Baldr (Baldur). Hodur e Baldur são deuses nórdicos, parte do panteão de deuses que inclui Odin e Thor.

* * *

><p>02.07.2014<p> 


	2. ENXERGANDO LONGE DEMAIS

**_7VERSE : VIDA 4_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 4**__: UMA PEDRA NA MINHA DIREÇÃO_

CAPÍTULO 2

ENXERGANDO LONGE DEMAIS

* * *

><p><em><strong>ATENÇÃO:<strong> O CAPÍTULO TODO É UM GRANDE SPOILER PARA QUEM NÃO ACOMPANHOU VIDA 4._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dean nunca gostou de _reality shows_ e achava constrangedor acompanhar o dia a dia da vida dos outros. Sentia-se como aquelas vizinhas velhas que passam o dia inteiro na janela para saber quem está dormindo com quem.

É impossível entender o que é ser um DEUS sem ter sido transformado em um. Baldr possuía tantos e tão vastos poderes que era até difícil listá-los. Mas, nenhum se igualava à sua capacidade de ver tudo o que acontecia em todos os lugares simultaneamente. Podia estar de olhos fechados, mas via. A sala onde se encontrava, a rua onde morava, a nascente do rio Nilo, a cratera onde o homem pisou pela primeira vez na Lua, a sonda Voyager-I em um ponto muito além de Plutão. Via tudo com uma riqueza impressionante de detalhes. A visão combinada à memória fazia que, ao ver um objeto, sentisse a sua textura, o seu cheiro e até o seu gosto.

Baldr era mais antigo que qualquer idioma falado atualmente. Vira cada um destes idiomas nascer. Conhecia o significado de cada gesto em cada cultura. Isso lhe dava fluência em todos os idiomas. E também na interpretação da linguagem corporal. E, não só de humanos. Também de animais. Conhecê-los a todos como indivíduos tão intimamente o fazia entendê-los, admirá-los, amá-los. Entendia agora porque as histórias antigas diziam que Baldr era amado por todas as criaturas. Elas retribuíam o amor e o interesse que ele demonstrava por cada uma delas.

Entendia também que era esse amor não direcionado que fizera Baldr deixar o mundo seguir seu curso sem interferir nos destinos dos seres vivos por tantos milênios. Como privilegiar uma forma de vida em favor de outras? Todos tinham as suas razões para fazer o que faziam. O bem e o mal na verdade não existiam. Eram apenas pontos de vista diferentes. Vida, morte, multiplicação, extinção. Seria como tivesse que ser.

Não tomar partido talvez fosse a única forma de um Deus se mostrar justo. Baldr era o Sol e o Sol não faz distinções. O sol nasce para todos.

Dean começava a vislumbrar essa verdade, mas ainda era humano demais para segui-la.

Sempre fora engajado. Solidário. Sempre se importou com as pessoas. Tinha por profissão e vocação salvar vidas. E agora que tinha o poder de salvá-los, devia ignorar seus pedidos de socorro? Fingir que não escutava seus apelos, suas súplicas, seus gritos de dor? Era isso que se esperava de um Deus?

Mas, e se as pessoas que fossem poupadas de qualquer sofrimento? Se nunca fossem postas à prova? Se não lhes fossem apresentados desafios? Os animais protegidos dos zoológicos são mais felizes que os que lutam pela sobrevivência soltos no mundo? A morte, o envelhecimento, as doenças, as dores, os dissabores e as desilusões são parte indissociável do pacote conhecido como VIDA. É razoável transferir para Deus a responsabilidade pela solução de cada problema, cada dificuldade, cada desafio?

Mais difícil que não poder fazer nada é poder fazer qualquer coisa e saber que não deve agir assim. É como um pai, que não pode e não deve definir os rumos e viver da vida dos filhos.

Mas, e quanto àqueles de cuja vida já participara intensamente? Seus pais, sua filha, Sam.

É muito difícil desligar-se do passado. Daquilo que fomos. E, principalmente, daqueles que deixamos para atrás. Aqueles que amamos. Aqueles que sabemos que nos amam e que sofrem com a nossa ausência. Mais difícil ainda quando os vemos sofrer por nossa causa. E, querendo ou não, Dean acompanhava o dia a dia dos seus e testemunhava seu sofrimento, alongado pela esperança de que ele e Sam ainda estivessem vivos ou que seus corpos seriam finalmente encontrados.

E o pior era saber que esse sofrimento podia ser facilmente evitado. De muitas maneiras. Bastaria reaparecer e retomar sua antiga vida. Bastaria usar suas novas habilidades e substituir sofrimento por bem-estar. Ganhara esse poder. Esse dom. O mais maravilhoso de todos os dons. O dom de trazer bem-estar, o estado mais próximo que existe da felicidade. Só não fazia isso porque ..

.. queria para os seus uma vida normal. Eles MERECIAM uma vida normal. E sua presença tornaria isso impossível.

Acompanhar a vida de milhões de pessoas por milhares de anos deu sabedoria a Baldr e essa sabedoria lhe aconselhava a deixar todos acreditarem que ele e Sam estavam mortos. De qualquer forma, não podia retornar sem o Sam. E Sam não estava em condições de retornar.

Sam ainda estava longe de alcançar seu ponto de equilíbrio. Podia sentir suas mudanças de humor, seus acessos de fúria, a sua necessidade de aplacar suas dores com destruição cega. Felizmente, Hod conseguia canalizar essa fúria para o núcleo do planeta. As consequências eram sentidas apenas em pontos remotos do planeta. Um vulcão submarino da divisa entre as placas australiana e do Pacífico estava ativo desde que chegaram a Vancouver com violentas erupções quase diárias. O aumento da atividade vulcânica em todo o planeta já chamara a atenção de especialistas.

Queria abraçar Sam, mas sabia que isso desencadearia uma reação violenta por parte do irmão e isso podia ter consequências catastróficas. Escutava Sam acusá-lo de tê-lo abandonado, mas sentia que ele o repeliria se tentasse uma aproximação. Sam precisava de tempo. O que podia fazer, já vinha fazendo. Irradiando Sam com energia curativa. Uma onda de bem estar que ultrapassava os limites da casa e que se estendia por toda aquela região. Era isso que estava mantendo as folhas das árvores do bairro verdes em pleno outono, os canteiros floridos e atraindo pássaros. Atraindo também cães de rua e ratos, mas as pessoas estavam com o astral tão elevado que relevavam os pequenos problemas. Elas nunca tinham se sentido tão felizes antes.

.

A morte faz parte da vida. Estamos condicionados a aceitá-la como parte da ordem natural das coisas. Doí, mas um dia passa. O tempo é o melhor remédio. O tempo foi passando e seus pais começavam a aceitar a morte dos dois filhos. Dean não sabia ao certo se isso o deixava alegre ou triste. Sua filha era adolescente e, embora chorasse às vezes, espantava a tristeza e seguia em frente. Como devia ser. O único que parecia não ter superado ainda sua _morte_ era seu misterioso recém-descoberto _filho_.

Jamais saberia da existência deste filho se não tivesse se tornado o Deus da Luz. Podia ver o que acontecia em todos os lugares, mas geralmente focava sua atenção em um ou múltiplos objetos e ignorava os demais. Mas, às vezes acontecia de um detalhe minúsculo do gigantesco painel de seu campo de visão chamar sua atenção. E foi assim que tomou consciência deste 'filho'. Numa cidade pequena do Oregon, viu um rapaz, que tinha certeza nunca ter visto enquanto era um mortal, olhando com tristeza, talvez saudade, uma foto sua. Uma foto dos tempos da _Global Rescue_. Enquanto olhava para a foto, o rapaz deixou escorrer uma lágrima e o chamou de pai. Isso o deixou intrigado.

Tinha total convicção que era impossível que o rapaz fosse realmente seu filho. Mark Lawson era um garoto nascido e criado no Alabama, que saíra de lá apenas para estudar no Oregon. A mãe do garoto era atraente, mas tinha certeza que nunca tinha transado com ela. Usara as habilidades de Baldr para revisitar a própria memória. Sua vida e a da mãe daquele rapaz não tinham absolutamente nenhum ponto em comum. Ele e Mary Lynn Lawson nunca sequer se encontraram. Porque, então, o rapaz acreditava ser filho de Dean Winchester? Acessar diretamente as memórias do garoto era uma alternativa que esperava não precisar usar. Queria esgotar todas as outras possibilidades antes.

Talvez a mulher tivesse mentido ao filho sobre a paternidade. Dean Winchester era relativamente famoso. Fora entrevistado muitas vezes. Aparecera em programas de TV. Só não conseguia imaginar um motivo para aquela mentira. Os Lawson pareciam viver um casamento feliz. Ainda existia amor de parte a parte. Peter Lawson tinha muito orgulho do filho e não alimentava qualquer dúvida quanto a ser o pai biológico do garoto. Mesmo porque o garoto tinha a sua cara. Ninguém que os visse juntos duvidaria quanto a serem pai e filho.

Nada naquela história fazia sentido.

Os meses passaram e estava a ponto de dar aquele assunto por encerrado, quando vê seu auto-declarado filho ligar do celular para sua princesinha Sarah. Como ambos estavam ao ar livre, Dean podia ver e escutar como se estivesse simultaneamente ao lado de ambos. Percebeu que havia intimidade entre os dois. Estranhou que Sarah o chamasse de Ben. Ben? Não era Mark? Quanto mais escutava, mais intrigado e preocupado Dean ficava.

Dean não demorou para descobrir que _Ben_ era de Benjamin Campbell, o misterioso dono da _Global Rescue_. Seu antigo empregador. Mark Lawson estava enganando Sarah ao se passar por Benjamin Campbell ou os dois eram cúmplices numa elaborada armação para controlar a _Global_? Entendera certo? Sarah, a sua menininha, estava mesmo usando um sofisticado programa de simulação de voz para se fazer passar Benjamin Campbell, cumprindo determinações de Mark Lawson? Há quanto tempo? Por quê?

Mark passara instruções para que ela fizesse um redirecionamento de parte dos lucros da _Global_ para investimento em uma empresa de biotecnologia que produzia derivados de sangue. A transação, aparentemente, seria boa para a empresa. Até onde entendera, nem Mark nem Sarah teriam vantagens pessoais indevidas, mas tudo era muito suspeito. O que acontecera com o verdadeiro Benjamin Campbell? Ao se despedirem, Mark perguntou a Sarah se ela tinha alguma notícia_ 'do nosso pai'_.

Dean era um deus da verdade. Podia perceber os sentimentos e as intenções das pessoas. Os sentimentos de Mark eram verdadeiros. Havia esperança na voz de Mark ao fazer a pergunta. Havia resignação e tristeza ao escutar a negativa. Havia amor antes, durante e depois da resposta.

Baldr viera de outra realidade e se fundira a Dean quase que imediatamente após chegar nesta. As memórias de Baldr anteriores à fusão eram as de sua própria realidade e Benjamin Campbell não existia na realidade de origem de Baldr. Não havia, portanto, como saber de fatos que aconteceram antes de estarem fundidos. Além disso, Dean não gostava de acessar as memórias recentes de Baldr relativas àquela outra realidade. Sentia-se incomodado desde que descobrira que a sua versão daquela realidade era _gay_.

Não podia protelar mais aquele assunto. Dean decide acessar as memórias de Mark. Mas o faria enquanto ele estivesse dormindo. Não pretendia se revelar para o rapaz. Pelo menos, não ainda.

E assim o fez. Naquela mesma noite, Dean se transportou para La Grande e tocou a testa do rapaz adormecido.

Dean estava aturdido. O garoto era realmente filho de Dean Winchester. Um inacreditável e infeliz Dean Winchester de uma linha temporal que não mais existia. Filho de Dean Winchester e de Lisa Braeden. Mas não nascera essa pessoa que é agora. Seu antigo eu sofrera na adolescência por não corresponder às expectativas do pai. Coitado do garoto, sempre ansioso por um elogio que nunca vinha. Esse outro Dean, era um babaca cretino. Não foi à toa que um dia o garoto desistiu dele e buscou no padrasto o pai que não tinha.

Nova surpresa: o garoto tivera contato com Baldr em sua realidade de origem. Uma realidade posta em perigo pela chegada do próprio Baldr. E, naturalmente, de Hod. O garoto ficara soterrado após um terremoto e teria morrido de frio se Baldr não o tivesse salvo. O garoto viveu um momento de intensa felicidade, ao escutar do pai que era amado por ele. Para, em seguida, sentir a dor de perdê-lo no exato momento em que acreditava terem finalmente se reencontrado.

Então, uma misteriosa entidade desencarnada interveio e enviou o garoto para o passado, com a missão de salvar a vida de Sam. O Sam daquela realidade e Mary, sua mãe, haviam morrido no dia do aniversário de 14 anos de Sam. E o garoto fora enviado exatamente para aquele dia. Era estranho rever-se tão jovem nas memórias do garoto. O garoto teve que lutar contra o próprio medo, o que tornou seu sucesso ainda mais significativo. Mas, ao salvar Sam e Mary, ele apagou a linha temporal de onde veio e deixou de existir. Ou DEVERIA ter deixado de existir. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. A partir daí, as memórias do garoto coincidem com os fatos que ele próprio já conhecia. Que vivenciara. Toda a realidade que lembrava ter vivido e que ainda estava vivendo havia sido CRIADA por aquele garoto.

De alguma forma, a consciência de Benjamin Winchester assumira uma forma física idêntica a que tinha antes e ele viveu 20 anos como Benjamin Campbell, o principal acionista da _Global Rescue_. Como Benjamin Campbell, cuidou dele, Dean, como um pai cuida de um filho. Fora graças a esse garoto, filho de uma versão alternativa sua, que ele, Dean, e também Sam, tiveram vidas tão extraordinárias, tão felizes. Graças a ele, Sam estava vivo quando Baldr e Hod chegaram a essa realidade e lhe propuseram o acordo que fez dele e de Sam deuses.

E, durante todo esse tempo, o garoto viveu assombrado pelo medo de deixar de existir. Por não saber se existia um lugar para ele no mundo que criou.

Um novo terremoto, um novo encontro com a entidade e o garoto acordara no corpo de Mark Lawson, um rapaz que acabara de MORRER vítima da queda de um ramo de árvore.

Que história mais fantástica! O garoto estava vivendo uma segunda vida. Era um homem feito e voltara a ser um pós-adolescente, ocupando outro corpo. Esse filho que não gerara e não conhecera dedicara toda a sua vida para fazê-lo feliz, depois de receber de seu outro eu apenas rejeição. O próprio Baldr não lembra de alguma vez ter encontrado o garoto. Também ele fora afetado pela mudança temporal.

Mas, havia nas memórias de Benjamin um elemento que o garoto nunca dera a devida importância. A entidade que manipulara para que ele e Sam se tornassem receptáculos dos deuses da luz e da escuridão, e que se apresentara ao garoto como sendo Gabriel, usara um objeto para sair da realidade que estavam. Um objeto que parecia, mas não era, um despertador digital comum. O mesmo objeto que Baldr lembrava ter visto em sua própria realidade. Era esse objeto que alterava de forma sutil o ambiente do quarto de motel onde o Dean e o Sam daquela realidade se hospedaram.

Aquele objeto era uma chave para outras realidades.

Dean estava atordoado com tudo o que descobrira sobre Mark Lawson e seu envolvimento anterior com Baldr e com o Dean que ele fora em outra linha temporal. Precisava de um tempo para assimilar o que acabara de descobrir.

Achou que se acalmaria observando as estrelas. Mas, o que viu foi um imenso asteróide se aproximando da Terra em rota de colisão. Se o choque viesse a acontecer, ninguém no planeta sobreviveria. Ficou apavorado com a perspectiva de observar impotente à morte de seus pais, de Sarah, de Lisa, de seus antigos colegas da _Global_ e dos bilhões que, querendo ou não, podia ver batalhando diariamente pela própria sobrevivência e pelos próprios sonhos.

Sentiu medo de vagar eternamente num planeta morto.

.

* * *

><p>ASSISTA: www youtube com watch?v=bU1QPtOZQZU

* * *

><p>06.07.2014<p> 


	3. A MORTE VEM DO CÉU

**_7VERSE : VIDA 4_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 4**__: UMA PEDRA NA MINHA DIREÇÃO_

CAPÍTULO 3

A MORTE VEM DO CÉU

* * *

><p>ASSISTA ANTES DE LER: www youtube com watch?v=bU1QPtOZQZU

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

.

Atordoado.

Era como Dean se sentira nos primeiros dias após ter-se fundido com Baldr. Não era fácil lidar com a imensa quantidade de informação sensorial que recebia. Teria que reaprender a enxergar. Aprender a focar sua atenção em um cenário por vez. Mas, mesmo quando limitava seu campo visual ao ambiente em que se encontrava, era dominado por uma sensação de irrealidade. Era muito louco aquilo. Tinha visão panorâmica. Enxergava a 360 graus. Olhando para frente, podia ver o que acontecia às suas costas e sobre sua cabeça. Uma experiência visual completamente diferente da que tivera como humano.

Via uma faixa mais ampla do espectro eletromagnético. O infravermelho e o ultravioleta eram vistos como vibrantes cores inéditas. Cores que interagiam com as conhecidas criando combinações diferentes de qualquer tom que já tivesse visto antes. Era maravilhoso. A palavra mais próxima que conhecia para descrever essa estonteante experiência visual era: psicodélico. Sentia-se num barato de ácido.

Podia escutar frequências inacessíveis a ouvidos humanos, mas seu campo de audição estava limitado a algumas centenas de metros em terreno aberto e muitíssimo menos na presença de obstáculos. Era uma limitação física das ondas sonoras que não se propagam indefinidamente e são atenuadas ou barradas por obstáculos físicos. À longa distância, fazia inconscientemente leitura labial. Mas, o entendimento era tão perfeito que é como se escutasse e era assim que lhe parecia.

Sua adaptação foi facilitada com Baldr focando a atenção em um ponto distante do espaço e orientando Dean a explorar passo a passo as suas potencialidades. E foi assim que começou o fascínio de Dean pelos corpos celestes.

.

Atordoado.

A cruel realidade do mundo o atordoava.

A Terra era cheia de maravilhas, mas também cheia de misérias. Paisagens exuberantes e comunidades paupérrimas. Mães dedicadas e assassinos sanguinários que matavam por trocados. Era doloroso observar de perto as misérias humanas em todas as suas formas e toda a sua plenitude. Era impossível não se indignar com a violência e a arrogância que alguns dirigiam contra seus semelhantes. Um dia talvez fosse como Baldr e pudesse ver beleza em comunidades paupérrimas e amar até mesmo assassinos sanguinários. Por ora, precisava se controlar para não fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Se fosse um único assassino já teria agido, mas eram tantos, em tantos lugares, em tantos contextos, que dava o que pensar. A miséria e a sobrevivência não explicavam todos os casos. Começava a achar que esses predadores fossem de alguma forma parte da ordem natural das coisas. E nem mesmo um Deus pode ir contra a ordem natural das coisas.

É por isso que preferia dirigir sua atenção para o céu. Ao contrário do que imaginara a princípio, sempre havia novidades. O sistema solar era cheio de maravilhas. Levaria centenas de anos para ver tudo e aí tudo estaria diferente. Pronto para ser explorado pela segunda vez. Passava os dias absorto nestas explorações pelo espaço, embora, para todos os efeitos, fosse apenas um cara que gostava de meditação e que, em função disto, passasse longas horas de olhos fechados numa casa de subúrbio em Vancouver. Hod era cego. Sam continuava a enxergar como se ainda fosse humano. Como fazê-lo entender que a aparente benção de enxergar tudo pudesse ser tão dolorosa?

.

Os sentidos aguçados de Dean permitiam que acompanhasse e previsse as trajetórias dos corpos celestes. Era divertido observar as grandes rochas do cinturão de asteroides que ficava numa órbita intermediária entre Marte e Júpiter. Lá eram frequentes os choques entre asteroides e Dean estava viciado em observá-los em detalhe. Era como silenciosas e espetaculares explosões em câmara lenta. Adorava a forma como os fragmentos se espalhavam e levavam a novos choques numa reação em cadeia. Um grande jogo de bilhar. Gostaria de poder materializar um taco de bilhar gigante e transformar aquilo em sua mesa de sinuca particular. Mas seu poder não chegava a tanto. Era um mero observador.

.

.

**AGORA**

.

Atordoado.

Dean estava atordoado com tudo o que descobrira sobre Mark Lawson e seu envolvimento anterior com Baldr e com o Dean que ele fora em outra linha temporal. Um filho seu que não era seu filho. Era tudo extremamente perturbador.

Achou que se acalmaria observando as estrelas. Mas, o que viu foi um imenso asteroide se aproximando da Terra. Sua maior dimensão tinha 480 km e ele em breve ultrapassaria a órbita de Marte. Estava em uma trajetória que o levaria a um choque frontal com o Terra em pouco mais de onze meses.

.

Atordoados.

Era como Dean e Baldr se sentiam frente à ameaça de extinção da vida na Terra.

Baldr guardava na memória a lembrança do impacto do asteroide que causara a extinção dos grandes sáurios e dizimara metade do planeta. Fora em outra realidade e, na ocasião, habitava em Asgard, mas as cenas de destruição em Midgard, o mundo que no futuro os aesires chamariam de Mannheim, o impressionaram. O asteroide que agora se aproximava da Terra era ainda maior que aquele e, desta vez, a vida não voltaria a florescer.

Baldr sabia que precisava alterar a trajetória do asteroide, mas não conseguia imaginar uma forma de fazê-lo. Em sua realidade de origem, Baldr era um avatar do Sol. Era parte indissociável deste. Embora se manifestasse e vivesse na forma humana de Mark Levine, a maior parte de sua essência habitava o Sol. Mas, ser o Sol não significava poder fazer tudo. A influência do Sol sobre outros corpos celestes depende da distância entre eles e o asteroide estava muito distante. Se fosse um super-herói de histórias em quadrinhos poderia talvez concentrar luz num feixe que funcionasse como um laser. Mas, era um deus da natureza e não tinha esse poder.

A força gravitacional do Sol determina a dinâmica dos corpos celestes. Afeta mais quem tem maior massa ou está mais perto, mas não pode ser direcionada para um objeto em particular. Mesmo que pudesse manipulá-la, somente desestabilizaria as órbitas dos planetas sem afetar significativamente a trajetória do asteroide.

Na realidade de onde viera, Baldr podia recorrer às explosões solares para lançar no espaço quantidades gigantescas de energia. E de matéria na forma de partículas atômicas eletricamente carregadas, o chamado vento solar. A energia eletromagnética das explosões solares afeta os campos magnéticos dos planetas mais próximos ao Sol. Na Terra, seu impacto pode ser significativo sobre a biosfera como um todo e sobre os seres vivos, algumas espécies mais afetadas que outras. E também sobre equipamentos eletrônicos. Mas, seu efeito é insignificante sobre massas planetárias.

A pressão exercida pelas partículas que compõem o vento solar enfraquece com a distância, já que a massa de partículas do feixe é dispersa numa área cada vez maior e também porque muitas partículas são absorvidas ou desviadas no caminho. O vento solar não tem massa suficiente para alterar a trajetória de um asteroide tão grande rumo a um alvo ainda maior. Mesmo lá, Baldr não teria meios para destruir o asteroide.

Na realidade em que se encontrava agora, toda a energia de Baldr estava condensada numa forma física que simulava um corpo humano. Não controlava mais o Sol de nenhuma maneira. Mantivera a capacidade de enxergar qualquer lugar banhado pela luz do Sol e de se transportar à velocidade da luz, mesmo entre lugares onde a luz do Sol não alcançava. Suas outras habilidades tinham a ver com seus atributos de deus da verdade e de deus da felicidade.

Tinha um poder imenso e, ao mesmo tempo, não podia nada contra uma simples pedra que atiraram em sua direção.

.

.

**DEPOIS**

,

Embora a ameaça tenha sido detectada por astrônomos com mais de nove meses de antecedência e logo fosse do conhecimento dos altos escalões políticos e militares das principais potências mundiais, bem como dos principais nomes da comunidade científica das áreas da astrofísica e da exploração espacial, a informação somente vazou para a imprensa e para o público em geral quando faltavam apenas 105 dias para o choque previsto.

Do dia para a noite, a ameaça de destruição global parecia ter se tornado o único assunto de todos os meios de comunicação e de todas as conversas. Um tabloide sensacionalista londrino batizou o asteroide com o nome pelo qual se popularizaria: Anúbis, numa referência ao deus-chacal egípcio do pós-morte.

As primeiras manifestações de pânico e de histeria coletiva aconteceram quando a contagem regressiva estava em 92 dias. Mas, logo se espalharam pelo mundo e cenas lastimáveis de violência e vandalismo se sucediam. Seitas de todos os matizes religiosos surgiam do nada e atraíam milhões que abandonavam lares e empregos por promessas de salvação. O mundo parecia caminhar para o caos.

Dean já fizera tudo o que estava a seu alcance. Só lhe restava agora torcer para que desse certo. Mas, estava angustiado. Temia pelo destino de Sam. Temia que muitos não suportassem à tensão da espera e buscassem o caminho mais curto para abreviar o medo. A consciência da proximidade da morte podia despertar o melhor e o pior das pessoas. O mundo clamava por um Deus que o salvasse. E ele não podia virar as costas para o mundo.

Foi um período de muita atividade para Dean. Ele se transportava para todas as partes do mundo. Tirando o desespero de pessoas dispostas a se suicidar. Dando esperança àqueles que se isolavam e que, deprimidos, se deixavam definhar. Trazendo paz de espírito aos que investiam contra tudo e contra todos indignados contra o que acreditavam ser uma traição de seus deuses. Se o medo não fizera o mundo entrar em colapso, era graças à ação incessante do deus da luz. Dean tentava corresponder às expectativas que as pessoas depositavam em seus deuses. Deuses que, sabia, não existiam. Não naquela realidade. Ele era o único deus em atividade. Estava sozinho. Nem mesmo Sam estava ali para ajudá-lo.

.

Parecia que os dias se sucediam numa velocidade assustadora. Numa contagem regressiva para o Fim do Mundo. No sentido mais literal possível. Cada amanhecer celebrava um dia a menos de vida. Agora restavam exatos 30 dias para o impacto e os meios de comunicação se empenhavam em dissipar o medo que eles próprios instigaram na população. Com bem menos sucesso. O medo é contagioso e muitos achavam simplesmente que a mídia e as autoridades estavam mentindo para evitar o pânico.

Os astrônomos eram as grandes estrelas da mídia e agora discutiam as causas de uma sutil mudança de direção do asteroide que, eles acreditavam, salvaria o planeta da colisão direta. Mas, nenhum deles garantia que o risco estava 100% afastado. O asteroide passaria tão perto que, no momento de aproximação máxima, pareceria ter o tamanho da Lua.

Dean se esforçava para manter-se otimista, mas seus próprios poderes conspiravam contra ele. Seus poderes empáticos faziam com que Dean compartilhasse das emoções daqueles que confortava. À medida que o dia fatídico se aproximava, mais e mais ele se sentia invadir pelo medo coletivo. Como todos no mundo, também o deus da luz sentia MEDO. Mesmo acreditando que o pior cenário fora afastado.

Religiosos exortavam os fiéis à oração e atribuíam qualquer esperança de salvação à intervenção divina. O que era a mais pura verdade. Mas, nenhum dava o crédito ao deus que efetivamente os salvaria: Sam Winchester, o Deus da Escuridão.

O asteroide estava a poucas horas de tangenciar o planeta. Os cálculos dos astrônomos humanos coincidiam com o que, literalmente, Dean podia ver. Não havia mais o risco do asteroide colidir com a Terra. Ele seria acelerado pela gravidade do planeta, invadiria as camadas superiores da atmosfera e seguiria em frente. Era esperado - e temido - que ocorresse alguma fragmentação e que meteoros menores atingissem a superfície do planeta. Mas, não existia mais o risco de extinção da humanidade.

O que ninguém jamais saberia é que o destino catastrófico daquela realidade fora alterado 25 anos antes. Por um garoto assustado que nunca tomaria conhecimento da grandiosidade do seu feito. A salvação do planeta se deu no momento em que Benjamin Winchester salvou seu tio Samuel da explosão que destruiu a casa da família. A linha temporal gerada naquele instante já passava pela transformação de Sam Winchester no Deus da Escuridão e na sua ação decisiva para salvar a Terra do asteroide Anúbis.

.

Um fragmento se desprende do gigantesco asteroide e se incendeia ao entrar na atmosfera. Quarenta minutos depois se choca com estrondo num planalto deserto do estado americano de Nevada, abrindo uma cratera de mais de quinhentos metros de diâmetro. Uma unidade do exército americano e centenas de curiosos convergem para o local, mas, ao chegarem, encontram apenas a cratera. Nenhum sinal do que quer que tivesse caído do céu.

Afastado dali, Dean observa a cena sorrindo. Aos seus pés, o corpo incandescente de Sam. Estava ferido e desacordado, mas cuidaria dele e ele ficaria bem. O objetivo maior, salvar o mundo, fora atingido.

.

Os pensamentos de Dean recuam nove meses no passado. Dean havia se transportado e a Sam para a superfície do asteroide. Sam ficara fascinado com a vista. Era realmente de tirar o fôlego. Caso precisassem respirar, naturalmente. Lá, ambos expandiram suas formas físicas até ganharem 10 km de altura. Maiores que as maiores montanhas da Terra. Ainda assim eram minúsculos frente aos 200 km que o asteroide apresentava em sua menor dimensão. Dean e Sam se afastaram da superfície do asteroide e Dean girou e lançou Sam com toda a sua força contra um ponto determinado da borda do asteroide. O impacto alterou em meio décimo de grau a trajetória do asteroide, o que já era suficiente para evitar um impacto direto com a Terra, embora não afastasse o risco de severos danos à atmosfera do planeta.

O corpo físico de Sam ficou encravado na superfície do asteroide e ele liberou sua consciência na rocha. O destino do mundo dependia do sucesso de Sam em mudar o centro de massa do asteroide de forma a alterar sua trajetória em mais dois vigésimos de grau. Somente assim garantiria que o planeta não sofreria qualquer dano. Sam precisaria usar a energia contida em seu corpo para mudar o formato do asteroide. A mudança do centro de massa faria com que o asteroide ganhasse movimento de rotação em torno do próprio eixo. E talvez Sam precisasse fazer novos ajustes ao longo do trajeto. Não tinham escolha, Sam precisava ficar e acompanhar o asteroide até a Terra.

Dean voltou sozinho para o nosso planeta e iniciou sua missão de salvar os homens de seu próprio medo.

.

.

– Dean?

– Tudo bem, Sam? Foi uma queda e tanto.

– Não quero nunca mais passar por uma experiência como essa.

– Você ficou desacordado por oito anos. Mas, eu sabia que acabaria se recuperando por completo. E posso sentir que a raiva e sentimentos destrutivos ficaram para trás. Essa sonoterapia forçada acelerou o processo de reequilíbrio de sua psique e de sua integração com Hod. Foram oitos anos que valeram por cem.

– Mesmo assim, oito anos é muito tempo. O mundo ..

– Está salvo, convivendo com os mesmos velhos problemas. Você nem vai notar a diferença.

– E você? O que fez enquanto estive .. adormecido?

– Busquei por pistas que me levassem a meu filho. Mark Lawson desapareceu há oito anos. No dia em que seguimos para o espaço. Desapareceu sem deixar pistas. Como se tivesse deixado de existir. Não consegui localizá-lo em nenhum lugar do planeta. Sam, eu acho que perdi meu filho para sempre.

.

FIM

_AQUI ENCERRA-SE A PARTICIPAÇÃO DOS DEUSES DA LUZ E DA ESCURIDÃO, AGORA E PARA SEMPRE OS PROTETORES DA VIDA NO PLANETA TERRA DA REALIDADE 4._

_A SAGA DE MARK LAWSON, NASCIDO BENJAMIN WINCHESTER, PROSSEGUE EM EPÍLOGO VIDA 6._

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLANO DA OBRA<em>:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) **VIDA 4**: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) PRÓLOGO: www fanfiction net/s/10279758/1/SETE-VIDAS-PRÓLOGO_

_10) EPÍLOGO VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/10316825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-1_

_11) EPÍLOGO VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/10353006/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-2_

_12) **EPÍLOGO VIDA 4**_

_13) EPÍLOGO VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/10546004/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-6_

* * *

><p>12.07.2014<p> 


End file.
